Talk:Non-magic people
Is there perhaps a good picture to accompany this article? Mafalda Hopkirk 13:38, 13 February 2008 (UTC) :The Dursley family? Is there a picture of all three of them? - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 13:49, 13 February 2008 (UTC) ::I do not know - is there a place i can look at all the names of images? Mafalda Hopkirk 13:52, 13 February 2008 (UTC) ::: . It lists them in reverse order - the most recently uploaded are first, with the oldest at the end. There's quite a few pages - might take you a while, but it should be every image uploaded to the wiki. -- [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 13:59, 13 February 2008 (UTC) Infobox I added an infobox to the article, as the page about Wizards has one, it seemed only suitable for this one too as well, I find it really helps organize the information, although what I've done isn't the greatest, feel free to improve on it. --Parodist 23:30, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :Good idea Parodist. -- GrouchMan (Send an owl then scram!!) 23:39, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Killed by wizards Why can Muggles die by Wizard and witches? Please explain!--Station7 21:25, December 6, 2009 (UTC) * Well, why not? --Qim1 21:57, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Exactly, why not? Witches and Wizards can be killed by Muggles as well. I read somewhere if a Wizard is shot by a Muggle gun, they can die. The Magical community may live longer than Muggles, but they're not invincible to them. Actually Wizards And Witches Can If They Please. Muggles Can Die By A Spell Like Avada Kedavra One of The Killing Curses That Voldemort Used On Harry Potter Lucy Anne Potter 16:17, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Creature Infobox? Why does this page have a Creature Infobox? Muggles aren't creatures, they're humans. -- GrouchMan (Send an owl then scram!!) 21:57, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :Because humans are a species of animals, ergo the "Species information". -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 22:06, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Yes, but the muggle infobox and the creature infobox look actually the same. So I don't know what's the matter?--Station7 22:20, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :No they don't. Besides the Muggle individual infobox, as the name implies, is only used for single individuals. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 22:40, January 2, 2010 (UTC) You're right about that, didn't noticed that. I have much to learn on Harry Potter Wiki.--Station7 22:48, January 2, 2010 (UTC) How do they know a wizard is born into a muggle family If a wizard is born into a muggle family, and the family has no knowledge of the wizard world, how does the ministry and or hogwarts know of their birth? I read where it explained at age 11 a member of the wizard community hand delivers the invitation to hogwarts, but i can not find any reference as to how they know a wizard has been born to a muggle. 19:18, January 11, 2011 (UTC) How do they know a wizard is born into a muggle family If a wizard is born into a muggle family, and the family has no knowledge of the wizard world, how does the ministry and or hogwarts know of their birth? I read where it explained at age 11 a member of the wizard community hand delivers the invitation to hogwarts, but i can not find any reference as to how they know a wizard has been born to a muggle. 19:18, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Through the Hogwarts Quill.--Rodolphus 19:28, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Whats wrong with this Page!!!! Why has this page got some words and a Swear Word Football444 10:06, February 14, 2012 (UTC) ??? The hell happend to this thing It just says harry pottar is gay a** :( 07:03, December 21, 2012 (UTC) :The page was vandalized recently to say something to that effect, but it was fixed several hours prior to you posting this. If you're seeing out of date revisions as the current page, you may want to submit a bug report to one of Wikia's staff members. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 07:45, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Muggle Music in the Wizarding World In the 'overlapping of the two worlds' section of this article, how about adding in the fact that wizards tend to (or at least appear to) listen to muggle music, like when The Ordinary Boys was playing in the Gryfindor common room in the Order of The Phoenix? And when Nick Cave was played in the Deathly Hallows (part 1) ? Any thoughts???? Shadytheif20 (talk) 15:50, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Dinex04 (talk) 11:08, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Do Muggles know about Wizards and Witches? Are Muggles aware of magical people ? Do they know that they exist and live in a nearby world (region, county) ? Several times I read how Muggles don't know about wizards and witches, and several other times I read how they know about them. E.G.; When Harry and Ron rode a flying car (HP2) from London to Hogwarts, Snape warned them about revealing the hole wizarding world to non-magic people. And when Hagrid came to Harry and the Dursleys (HP1), Petunia was well aware about what her sister (Lily) was. She knew Lily was a witch. So, is it that only some muggles (mostly relatives of wizards and witches) know about the existence of them and their world ? Or, is it that all Muggles know, but the Ministry denies an existence of a larger ammount of magic people ? Or, is it that they absolutely don't know about them ? In that case, what do they think about wizards constantly going thru 9 and 3/4 ? And what about flying cars, Death Eaters destroying that bridge, the ministry of magic etc... ? Also, is the ministry in the Muggle or the Magic world ? And do Muggles and Magic People live sepparated - in two different worlds, or is there sme exceptions ? Wizarding law dictates that witches and wizards are supposed to try to keep the wizarding world secret from muggles http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/International_Statute_of_Wizarding_Secrecy (Vaudree (talk) 08:35, October 25, 2015 (UTC)) Thank you! //*Stolen Magic*// Shouldn't the stolen magic theory comment be on the muggle-born or squib pages instead of this one since it is a think tank based conspiracy theory as to how both squibs and muggle-borns are created meant to gain the support of parents of squibs (and parents worried about producing a squib) to the cause? The theory is all children of magical parents are themselves magical and only become squibs if they come in contact with muggles who steal their magic. There are two types of conspiracy theories - nerd based (the person who creates it believes it) and think tank based (the person who creates it knows it is false but wants others to believe it). (Vaudree (talk) 08:28, October 25, 2015 (UTC)) No-Maj Was looking at the term "no-maj", which is what they call muggles in the USA. Do the Americans have their own specific term for squib or does the term "no-maj" refer to both squibs and muggles? The term "no-maj" seems to denote the division of people by wizards into magical and not magical - with no reference to pure blood or half blood status. Asking this question because when the British took over New France (ie Quebec) from the French, the Seigneurs returned to France and the Habitants (demanding peasants) stayed behind leading to the British taking over the upper crust until the Quiet Revolution triggered by the Richard Riot. Quebec became more secular after the Quiet Revolution of the 1960's and '70's and was controlled by The Church before that. For the most part after that, people came either looking for a better life or to escape persecution elsewhere. '' Witchcraft was persecuted differently in Europe and England - in Europe it was more of a land grab and the victims were wealthier and in England they were poorer and more often either unmarried women or widows. One thing common to both is that midwives tended to be targeted due to what sometimes might have been stillbirths and miscarriages. The Peace of Westphalia in 1648 tended to coincide with increased secularism in Europe and the end, for the most part, of the witch hunt there. New York tends to be a fairly secular city - which allows for a pluralism of ideas. It would create friction between those who embrace the change (symbolized by the speakeasy and the flouting of the alcohol ban) and those most resistant to change - like Mary Lou. (Vaudree (talk) 00:37, November 9, 2015 (UTC))'' "Many wizards were killed by these incidents" That line is cited to a "Goku vs Superman" forum, not the canon. Can anyone provide an in-canon source for this claim? 23:05, September 21, 2016 (UTC) Change of name: Should we call this page "Non-Magical population" seen as each country's magical community has its own term for them? Ninclow (talk) 17:44, October 11, 2016 (UTC) : I think it's best to keep it as Muggle. It is the most widely known name for someone with no magic - it even found it's way into the dictionary! - and I think that is the term most people coming to the website will expect to see when they search for it. --Kates39 (talk) 19:27, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Second Paragraph of "Characteristics" "Even though the Muggles lack magic, they still pose a threat to the wizarding world..." and onwards reads weirdly. Lines like "It is stated clearly that the duel between a wizard with a wand and a Muggle with a small arms will result in 100% the death of the Wizard." - where does it state that? The only bit that is sourced is the "they still pose a threat to the wizarding world", but this only links to "The Chamber of Secrets" - is there a particular line that states this? I would have thought a better source would be somewhere where we learn about the reasons for the International Statute of Secrecy being enacted. "Finally, Muggles possesses WMDs like nuclear weapons or chemical weapons while the wizarding world does not appear to possess such things." I'm not sure how that whole thing is particularly relevant for this section about "Characteristics" anyway. I'm gonna be honest and say this whole section looks like someone edited it in because they wanted to create "proof" for how muggles can beat wizards or something, so this whole paragraph - which is supposed to be about muggle "Characteristics" is about their weapons, and unsourced statements (therefore, I presume, made up) about how muggle weapons would fare vs wizards in a fight. Because of this I'm going to rewrite it slightly to get rid of the superfluous info, and actually connect it to the established history (i.e. the reason the statute of secrecy was made). If someone wants the page to talk about guns and nukes (though I don't really see how the latter is relevant) it can go in the "Muggle Inventions" section further down the page, which is way more appropriate. HP2004 (talk) 23:13, October 17, 2017 (UTC) German term Do those of you who have the English screenplay: How does Rowling herself spell the German term? Does she spell it like I did in the article, or perhaps as Kann-nicht-zaubern, like she spelled No-maj?--Rodolphus (talk) 12:32, November 16, 2018 (UTC) :When might the German term have been used? Search doesn't find any of those German words and closest passage I could guess has no German terms. - "GRINDELWALD It is said that I hate Les Non-Magiques. The Muggles. The No-Maj. The Can’t-Spells." --Ironyak1 (talk) 12:59, November 16, 2018 (UTC) Oops, than that's only in the German dub. Can't spells was translated as Kann-nicht-zaubern, so I thought that he was using the German term in his speach. I'll remove it.--Rodolphus (talk) 13:02, November 16, 2018 (UTC) Title Why is it called "Non-magic people" when they're mostly, if not always called muggles? I never heard anyone called a muggle "non-magic person". (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 03:56, April 21, 2019 (UTC)) :The article was titled Muggle for most of its existence but with the release of many other terms were also presented all to represent Nonmagic people (or folk as Hagrid says in ) so Muggle is just the British term we were first introduced to. :On this topic, is there a source that uses "non-magic" with the hyphen? Hagrid says "nonmagic folk" in the U.S. first edition of PS. Cheers --Ironyak1 (talk) 04:06, April 21, 2019 (UTC) : Ahh alright, fair enough. Thank you for the enlightment of information! (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 13:50, April 21, 2019 (UTC))